


Nothing At All

by masserect



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Fools, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief moment, Souji meets a girl who tastes like the wind and Yukari embraces another fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, worth noting that this was requested and written long before Atlus started actually introducing these characters to each other. Also, I'm pretty sure this was the very first thing I posted on the bathhouse, back in April of 2009.

He's intrigued when she tells him he tastes familiar; even more when his question is cut short by having her panties stuffed in his mouth and being told to shut up.

She tasted familiar, too, when she was kneeling over him a little earlier, riding his tongue in tense silence. The taste of her on the wad of cotton between his teeth is faint but unmistakable. The wild wind, unfettered, here today and gone tomorrow and he can't help but think what a pity it is that he will never see her again.

Her mouth around his cock is divine and she takes him deep, much deeper than any other girl has done, until her chin is pressed up against his balls, and when she pulls her head back her teeth scrape against his entire length as if to remind him who's in control. It's not _him_ , he knew from the beginning, and she won't let him forget, even when she's on her knees before him. _Especially_ then.

She won't let him come in her mouth either, leaves him straining with her strong, slender fingers gripping the base of his cock hard as she sucks him, looking up with dull brown eyes that betray no emotion. Those eyes narrow as she pushes him on his back and climbs on top, effortlessly lowering herself until he's buried inside her to the hilt. 

He reaches for her breasts as she starts to move and she slaps his hand away, but she does nothing when he takes hold of her hips, helping her rock against him and digging his fingers into her soft, firm ass. Her entire body is like that, soft but firm. He bets her tits would feel even better, if he could just suck on those pink, erect nipples, but she keeps a hand clamped over his mouth, keeping him on his back, keeping her panties in his mouth, preventing him from even sucking her fingers.

She keeps staring down at him as she starts to move faster and faster until she comes, still in complete silence, but closes her eyes as her body goes rigid and her cunt squeezes him like a hot wet velvet vice. He can't endure that feeling for long and his knuckles whiten as he tightens his hold on her hips, lifting her just enough that he can get leverage and thrust up against her, fast and desperate, filling the room with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Pulls her down again, hard, as he finally comes, deep inside that tight wet heat, jaws aching as he bites down on the pink cotton, mouth filled with her taste and scent.

She doesn't stop for breath, barely waits for his cock to stop twitching inside her, doesn't even look at him as she rises and starts to wipe the sweat and come off her body with one of the sheets. Nor when she begins to dress. But he has been unable to forget what she told him earlier, and can't let her leave without a word. "You said I tasted familiar."

"Yes," she says and sighs, muffled as she pulls her sweater on. "But you're _not_. You're nothing like him at all."

She makes no attempt to reclaim the panties he's holding out and gives him a tired look as she stands by the door, the handle half turned. 

"Nothing at all."


End file.
